Hinata's love and the Kyuubi's Rage
by JV84
Summary: A story of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata realizes she must change if she is to get Naruto to notice her
1. Chapter 1

After a long training session on a warm summer day Neji and Hinata sit and rest under the shade of a tree. Hinata gazes at the sky watching the clouds go by as thoughts of Naruto enter her mind. Neji turns to her and says:

"You did well today Hinata-sama your skills as a shinobi are quickly improving." Hinata's eyes opened wide in surprise. "D-Do you really think so. I don't think I can ever live up to anyone's expectations no matter how hard I try. Sometimes I think it's pointless to keep training."

Neji responds saying "If you believe that then why do you still keep trying day after day" Hinata stays silent looking at the ground. Neji continues saying "You know I once thought like that. I thought that no matter what, our fates were already decided. That a failure is always a failure. Till he showed me I was wrong."

Hinata looks at Neji as he stares at the sky. Neji continues "I thought of myself as a genius forever cursed as a member of the side branch, unable to change my fate. I thought that with my byakugan that I could see and understand all, but ever since my defeat my eyes have been opened to the truth. That truth is that one can overcome anything, never give up and keep fighting for your dream. That is what he taught me. Ever since that day I see clearly."

Neji turns to Hinata and then says "Do you want to know what I see when I look at you….I see a person who is strong, kind and brave." Hinata responds "Do you really see all that in me?" "Yes, but you don't, you're still unconfident and timid. You need to change that about yourself Hinata-sama or you'll never have that which you truly desire" Hinata looked at him in shock" "Yes I know, with my eyes I see it clearly. The feelings that you have for Naruto."

"He is…..the reason why I keep going, but I don't think he sees me the same way" said Hinata. Neji responds "You don't know for sure, but you shouldn't give up just because you are afraid, the life of a shinobi is too short to have regrets." Neji stands up and says "News has spread that Naruto is leaving for a while to train with Jiraiya. This could be your last chance Hinata-sama don't let it go, don't live your life with regrets."

Neji leaves Hinata alone under the tree. Hinata remains there gazing at the clouds thinking about what Neji had told her. Would she be able to face Naruto and tell him the truth, she wondered. Hinata then got a determined look in her eye and got up and said. "I have to try" Hinata looked for Naruto all over the village till she heard that he was already leaving. She rushed to the village gate and saw Naruto, but when she did her face turned red and she quickly hid herself like always. "I just can't do it I can't!"

Tears started to swell up in Hinata's eyes when out of nowhere came Naruto. "Hey Hinata I thought I heard someone following me. I'm glad I saw you before I left. I'm gonna go train with the perverted hermit for a couple of years." Hinata's face turned red and was about to faint when Neji's words echoed in her head. Naruto looks at her ands says "Hinata are you having another fever you look red and dizzy."

She kept herself up and said to Naruto "Naruto-kun there's something I need to tell you…. something important" Jiraiya yells from a distance "Hey come on if u don't hurry I'm leaving without you." Naruto tells Hinata " Sorry Hinata I gotta go we'll talk when I get back." Naruto was about to leave when Hinata grabbed him from his sleeve.

Naruto turns and looks at her and she looks into his eyes. Her heart starts pounding harder and harder and her face turns redder than ever. She then says nervously. "P-Promise me you'll come back Naruto-kun please." Naruto looks confused at Hinata and says "I promise, then we can talk." Naruto smiles then turns and runs after Jiraiya who already left and yells "Bye Hinata" Hinata watched Naruto leave and couldn't fight it any longer. She fainted in the middle of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata wakes up in a strange room. She sits up and sees Kurenai. "Kurenai sensei where am I?" asked Hinata. Kurenai answered "You're in the hospital you were late for our team meeting so I came looking for you. The fifth had given us a mission." Hinata responds "I'm sorry sensei it seems I'm always a hindrance."

Kurenai responds "That is not true Hinata, since I have met you I have seen you grow into an exceptional kunoichi and I know you'll keep improving." Hinata stares down at the blankets of her bed while Kurenai continues "Besides the mission was an easy one. It was escorting a delivery to the Grass Village so I sent Kiba and Shino they should be enough."

Kurenai smiles and says "So I suppose you were able to say good bye to Naruto right?" Hinata looked up surprised "You know!?" she asked and Kurenai answers "Ever since the Chuunin Exams I've known." Hinata began to twirl her fingers. "Neji told me that I must tell Naruto how I feel and I tried, but I couldn't!"

Tears begin to swell in Hinata's eyes and Kurenai answers "Hinata you've changed so much since the day you became a Genin. You've faced many challenges and never gave up even when things looked bad and you always made it through fine."

Hinata answers "That's because he was always there watching me motivating me if it wasn't for him I would be nothing." "Hinata it was also your own strength that pushed you not just Naruto and that same strength and inspiration should push you to face your toughest challenge, telling him how you feel."

Kurenai continues "Hinata you will never truly change, to the person you want to be, until you face him and confess yourself to him and if you wait too long you may lose your chance. The life of a shinobi is a short one and for Naruto it could be even shorter."

Hinata quickly got scared and asked "Why!?" Kurenai answers "There is something about Naruto that not many of the people his age know about. I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you he is wanted by an evil and dangerous organization called the Akatsuki……. Hinata in 2 years Naruto must face that threat that is why he left with Jiraiya."

Hinata clenched her fists and said "So that's why Naruto is left" tears fall from Hinata's face "I can't let him face it alone! I won't!" she continued "Kurenai Sensei please help me I need to grow stronger than ever before." Kurenai answers "Hinata these are S ranked ninjas each one dangerous do you realize what your saying."

Hinata responds "It doesn't matter even if I can't confess myself to Naruto I can't let him face this alone. He has given me so much I must be there for him!" Kurenai smiled "Alright then Hinata starting tomorrow we will train like never before." Thank you sensei I will do my best I promise."

Meanwhile Naruto was walking with Jiraiya when he was asked "Naruto what's wrong your unusually quiet." Naruto answered "It's Hinata she wanted to say something to me. I've never seen her look at me like that before, it was weirder than usual. I wonder why."

Jiraiya shakes his head and said "You really are a knucklehead Naruto" Naruto gets upset and says "What do you know about girls you stinking closet pervert!" He yells "More than you, you ungrateful moron!" The two of them argued for a while until they finally stopped and everything was quiet. Naruto began to focus his mind for what awaited him: his search for Sasuke, his fight against the Akatsuki. He thought to himself

"I will save Sasuke and I will beat Akatsuki. I will not die. I will keep my word!" They find an inn and stay the night. The following day back in Konoha Hinata's fierce training is about to begin. "Naruto this is my promise to you, no matter where you are, I will fight along side you. I will not abandon you. No matter what it takes I will not let you die because…………I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata I think that's enough for today don't you think, Akamaru and I are worn out." said Kiba. Hinata breathing heavily said "Yes thank you Kiba-kun. Kiba smiled and answered "No need to thank me we're comrades after all." "Yes" continued Shino "When a comrade needs help we do whatever it takes."

Hinata smiles "Thank you both, I would not have been able to progress as much as I did without the 2 of you and Kurenai sensei." "I can't believe it's been 2 years already. Feels like yesterday when you came to us so determined with a look in your eye I've never seen before." said Kiba. "I don't know what it was that happened Hinata, but you've changed."

Hinata smiles and blushes. Kurenai appears. "Look sharp you three the fifth wants to see us right away." Team Kurenai rushed to the fifth. She explained to them their next mission and just before they were dismissed Hinata asks "Um have you heard anything about…." the fifth interrupts and says "About Naruto? No I haven't. It's been 2 years now since he left with Jiraiya and since then I've had no idea of where they are" Hinata looked down sad.

"Don't worry Hinata Naruto will come back" said Kiba. "After all he said his dream is to be the next Hokage, he has to return to achieve his dream." Hinata smiled a little "Ok that's enough let's move out." said Kurenai. Off they went on their mission. Later that day at the gate of the village came 2 familiar people. One was Jiraiya and the other was an older Naruto. "Finally I'm home! It hasn't changed a bit. Except for Granny Tsunade's face on the mountain."Naruto laughs. "Speaking of Tsunade we should let her know of our return." said Jiraiya.

They arrived to where Tsunade is and Naruto is surprised to see Sakura there. "Naruto is that you? You've grown." "Yea I'm taller than you now Sakura-chan" Sakura blushed and asked "What do you think of me Naruto, have I changed?" Naruto answered "No you haven't really changed and to be honest I'm over you so once we find Sasuke you can have him." Sakura couldn't believe her ears and was about to yell except for the fact that they were in the presence of the fifth.

"Naruto how did your training go?" asked Tsunade. "Great! I've grown a lot stronger." answered Naruto. "Really I want to test your skill against an opponent you've never faced before in an exhibition match. This will be a good test for the both of you." Naruto answered "I'm ready for anyone bring it!" Naruto then stops for a minute and asks "Oh yea before I face this guy I gotta see Hinata. She wanted to talk to me about something importanat." Sakura whispers to herself in a silent and jealous rage "Why the hell would he have to see Hinata for, Stupid fool who needs him."

Tsunade responds "Hinata is out on a mission with the rest of team Kurenai so forget it. Now go to the 6th training ground and wait for your opponent there." At the training ground Naruto and Jiraiya wait for Naruto's opponent when Kakashi appears with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura and someone else. "Kakashi sensei long time no see don't tell me you're my opponent." Kakashi answered You've grown Naruto, but no I'm not your opponent he is I'm here with Tsunade to see how you've improved."

Kakashi pointed to the young man. "That guy is my opponent you're joking right he looks so weak." He responds "and you look like a complete waste of space, idiot." Naruto yells "What!? Say that again." "Stop it!" yelled Tsunade "Naruto this is your opponent, his name is Sai and he is the newest member of team Kakashi whether you like it or not. Your team needs him. This is a great opportunity to learn about a future comrade to better your teamwork." "I can't accept someone like this as Sasuke's replacement!"

Naruto yelled "You don't have a choice fool I'm the best there is here and I was hand picked by the fifth herself." Naruto got mad and was gonna yell when Tsunade said. "That's enough! When I say so begin ur match." They get into position and stared at each other………. "BEGIN!!"


	4. Chapter 4

The battle begins both Naruto and Sai are trading blows and showing off their skills. Elsewhere, Hinata is in a dangerous fight of her own against a fearsome opponent. She and Kiba are seperated from Shino and Kurenai. Her opponent is a ninja from the village hidden in the rain. Kiba has been poisoned and can't defend himself while Akamaru has been knocked out. "Hinata run get away from here!" "I can't abandon a friend. Naruto would never run and neither will I... Byakugan!"

"Foolish girl you should have listened to your friend!" After a series of hand signs by the mysterious ninja, dark clouds appeared over Hinata. Suddenly it started to rain. The rain drops quickly turned into poison needles that were about to rain down on Hinata. She quickly used her jutsu "Shougohakke rokogyuu yonshou" to defend herself and Kiba from the needles. The hidden rain ninja snuck from behind and with his sword cut through Hinata when suddenly poof it was a substitution jutsu and she quickly used jyuuken to injure and hit all the tenketsus in his body to stop his chakra.

Hinata was exhausted, but still standing and quickly gave Kiba some medicine to fight the poison till they got help. "So this is the strength of the Konoha shinobi, impressive it's no wonder the Akatsuki can't capture the jinchuuriki while he's in that village." said the ninja.

Hinata was shocked and quickly asked "What do you know about the Akatsuki and what do they want with Naruto!?" The ninja laughed "I take it this Naruto is the jinchuuriki, I'm surprised you would ask such a question. You who live in the same village don't know the horror that sleeps within the jinchuuriki." "Why do you call him that I don't understand any of this." said Hinata. "I see, so the village has kept it a secret from it's younger ninjas, well as a reward for defeating me I'll tell you.

15 years ago your village was attacked by a horrible monster known as the Kyuubi!" Hinata's eyes widened. "The fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyuubi what's your point!" said Kiba. "They lied to you, it's true that he sacrificed his life, but he did not defeat the Kyuubi, he sealed it inside the body of an infant and that infant is the jinchuuriki that the Akatsuki is after, the one you call Naruto!" Hinata let out a huge gasp.

"That can't be true! Naruto can't have something like that inside him he can't!" screamed Hinata. "Whether you choose to believe it or not it's true." Then Hinata remembered her conversation with Kurenai in the hospital that day 2 years ago, there was something about Naruto that she couldn't tell her.

"That's all the information you'll get out of me, I'd rather die than face "Him" after failing a mission." Suddenly the ninja revealed explosive tags all over his body and set them off. Hinata quickly grabbed Kiba and got away from the explosion. "Thank you Hinata." Hinata couldn't even hear Kiba because she was lost in thought. "I can't believe it. That's why he's been alone all this time, that's why he was treated the way he was." Thought Hinata to herself.

"Hinata we can't believe what that guy said. Theres no way something like that is inside Naruto." said Kiba. "No Kiba-kun, he was telling the truth, I know he was. That's why… (tears began to fall) he's suffered so much, even more than I thought! He's been enduring this curse his whole life and none of us ever knew what he was going through!" Hinata was on her knees crying.

"I don't know what to say Hinata, but I think the best thing we can do now is find Kurenai sensei and Shino and tell them what's happened. We can't stay here, I know it's hard." Hinata nodded and said "We also have to treat you before the poison gets worse." "Hinata used a special medicine to wake up Akamaru and they made they're way back to the nearest village and as they went, Hinata's thoughts were clouded and confused and then she thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek "Naruto when will I see you again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the training grounds Sai was frustrating Naruto with his jutsus of drawings coming to life. Naruto using his clones though was able to get around them and was able get to Sai to deliver a decisive blow when suddenly "That's Enough!" yelled Tsunade. "I'm satisfied I've got a good idea how far you've come Naruto." Naruto asked "Why did you stop us, I was just about to win."

Then all of a sudden Sai's body that Naruto was about to strike transformed into an exploding tag and blew up in Naruto's face. Sai laughed from the trees. "What a fool! You really are hopeless you thought you were gonna win, you're pathetic." Naruto smiled "Look behind you then we'll see whose the fool." Sai turns around and sees 2 Naruto clones behind both holding kunai knives ready to stab him.

"I said that's enough!" Naruto's clones vanished and Sai jumped down from the tree. "You're both dismissed for today. I'll see the 2 of you tomorrow to discuss your first mission." As Tsunade walked back to the village Shizune said "Tsunade-sama I don't understand why did you stop the exhibition, it's not like they were gonna kill each other. We would have been able to learn more of their progression these last 2 yearsif they had kept going."

Tsunade answered "Jiraiya told me about his incident with Naruto and the Kyuubi during their training and during that exhibition I noticed Naruto's eyes turn blood red at critical moments. The Kyuubi's chakra has mixed with his own. I had to stop the match before it got dangerous." Shizune gasped "Perhaps you shouldn't send him on any missions then."

"NO! Naruto is not one who can be contained in the village. He could someday be a great asset besides if we try to keep him here he'll just leave on his own to search for Sasuke." Tsunade then continued: "I believe there is a way for Naruto to control the Kyuubi's power. I heard of his match against Neji in the Chuunin Exams in which he used the red chakra. It is possible to control it."

"Tsunade-sama we are talking about the Kyuubi. A monster so fierce some that not even the 4th could defeat or even our entire village for that matter how can you expect Naruto to…." Tsunade interrupts "Because he has a special power that is unlike any I have ever seen and I believe in him. He will not let the Kyuubi or anyone else control him, after all he has a dream, remember. A dream that I know he will accomplish one day because he promised me that until he becomes Hokage he will never die.

That is why I gave him my necklace, given to me by my Grandfather the 1st, and that is why I will continue to send him on missions understood!" "Yes Tsunade-sama." answered Shizune. Elsewhere, Naruto walked to the front gate of the village and asked the ninjas guarding if Hinata has returned yet. Unfortunately the answer was no. Sakura then asked "Why are you all of a sudden so concerned about Hinata?"

"Because just before I left she wanted tell me something and she had a look in her face I never seen before. I think she might be in trouble or something" Sakura shook her head and said "You really are clueless, you know." Naruto asked "What do you mean" Sakura yelled "Oh just forget it!It's pointless trying to explain anything to you!" and with that Sakura left Naruto alone at the gate confused. He said to himself "What has her all mad? Oh well I've gotta meet Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku Ramen. It's been so long I can't wait!"

Elsewhere: "And that's the whole story Kurenai-sensei." said Kiba. Shino then said "I never would have imagined the Kyuubi was still alive, is this all true Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai answered "Yes it's all true." Hinata asked "Why didn't you tell us or any of the others?" "Those were the orders of the 3rd Hokage, He, like the 4th, wanted Naruto to fit in with everyone else to grow up and have as close to a normal childhood as possible, so the children of the village could never know or else they would have feared him."

Hinata frustrated answered "Well it didn't do him any good! It just made him feel more alone than ever, because no one knew what he was going through and the adults still treated him like monster, It's not fair!" Kurenai responded "It was the only chance, we don't always have control of what happens around us. "It's true it is unfair. The 4th asked that the village treat Naruto like the hero that he is instead they feared him and from that fear grew anger and hate. That is human nature unfortunately." Hinata lowered head "Tomorrow we head back to Konoha. We will report everything to the 5th, all of you try and get some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Team Kurenai set out to Konoha. Hinata was still troubled from yesterday and the others knew it, unfortunately they could think of nothing to comfort her. Kurenai spoke up: "Hinata!" Hinata was surprised and looked up. "Is this how you want Naruto to see you after two years!?" "You promised that you would fight by Naruto's side and help him defeat the Akatsuki, if you remain like this then you are of no help to him."

Hinata looked blankly at Kurenai and then smiled at her. "You're right Sensei, I can't let this affect me, after all Naruto has remained strong despite this, so I have to push myself to become stronger as well." With that the group continued on their journey home, meanwhile back in Konoha, Naruto was at the Ichiraku Ramen shop having his usual ramen for breakfast.

When suddenly Jiraiya comes from behind the curtain. "I knew I'd find you here Naruto." Naruto with a mouth full of noodles stuttered "What's up Pervy Hermit, you came to treat me to more ramen." Jiraiya frustrated yelled, "No I did not you moron!" " I came to give you a warning." Jiraiya sat next to Naruto and in a serious tone said, "Naruto from here on you're on your own, I can't be there to help you or protect you."

Naruto interrupts "I know that and I don't need protection anymore, trust me I'll beat the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke back." Jiraiya responds "This isn't about the Akatsuki or Sasuke, it's about the Kyuubi." Naruto put his ramen bowl down and stared at Jiraiya. "You know that the Kyuubi's chakra has grown stronger and you have been having great difficulty maintaining your sanity when it's chakra erupts. At this rate Naruto you will end up hurting someone close to you and killing yourself in the process. You must rely on your own power. That was the point of your training these last 2 years and your new jutsu. Whatever you do you must not let the Kyuubi overwhelm you."

Naruto gets a determined look on his face and answers "I won't let that dumb fox control me." Jiraiya answers "I hope for your sake and for everyone else's that you don't." Jiraiya left Naruto at the ramen shop. After Naruto finished his ramen he walked around the village to say hello to friends he had not seen in 2 years. Later that day, the fifth summoned Team Kakashi. Of course Naruto was not happy to see Sai, but did his best to pretend he wasn't there. The Fifth then explained: "There have been reports that members of the Akatsuki have been spotted in the Earth Country. We don't know what their motive is for being there however they may contain information on Orochimaru so we need to capture one for interrogation."

Kakashi looked a little surprised, "Capturing such a powerful shinobi would be more difficult than killing him, especially considering we know very little about them, shouldn't we have more shinobi come along as well." Tsunade replies " I agree however they haven't arrived yet, so your team must leave immediately so as not to lose track of the Akatsuki. Once the others arrive I'll send them after you. They're experts at searching so they will be able to find you." Kakashi nods and leads his team out on their mission to the Earth Country.

That night, Team Kurenai finally arrived at the village. Hinata offered to take Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital to treat their injuries from the mission and Shino went home to rest while Kurenai reported to the Fifth. After hearing the report Tsunade says "It seems that ninja had a lot of valuable information, it's a shame he blew himself up. In any case you have another 

mission. I already sent out Team Kakashi to the Earth Country. There have been reports of Akatsuki there. You are to catch up with them and assist them in finding and capturing a member for interrogation. You are to leave tomorrow morning." "I understand Hokage-sama we leave first thing in the morning." Kurenai bowed and was about to leave the room, but suddenly Tsunade said "One more thing Kurenai, Naruto is back with Team Kakashi. You must keep an eye on him and take necessary action according to the situation that presents itself." "Understood Hokage-sama." With that Kurenai leaves and Tsunade is left in deep thought.


	7. Chapter 7

At the hospital: "I'm relieved that you and Akamaru are alright Kiba-kun." Kiba smiled and answered, "It's all thanks to you Hinata for protecting me against that rain ninja and the medicine u gave me. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here." Akamaru barked happily in gratitude as if to say that he agrees with Kiba. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and in came Kurenai. "How are you feeling Kiba?" asked Kurenai.

"I feel great the doctor said my injuries aren't too serious and I should be out of here in a few days." Kurenai smiled, but quickly turned serious. "We have a new mission everyone, we are going to the Earth Country to help Team Kakashi capture an Akatsuki member that has been spotted there, so get some sleep Hinata we leave first thing in the morning."

Hinata replies: "What about Kiba? He needs a few days before he can go." Kurenai answers "Unfortunately we can't wait so I'll recruit a temporary replacement for this mission. We will meet at the front gate 5 a.m." Right after Kurenai finished her sentence she suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke before Kiba or Hinata could ask any more questions.

Kiba quietly said "This sounds dangerous Hinata, you have to be careful tomorrow because there's no telling what those Akatsuki ninjas are capable of." Hinata stayed still for a few moments then turned to Kiba "I will, I promise Kiba-kun, I have to go now good night."

With that Hinata went home to bed. As she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling she thought to herself: "This is my chance to capture them and learn more about Naruto's enemies. I can't fail; I have to do my best for Naruto's sake. I just wish he was there, it'd be easier to face this with him by my side."

Hinata lost in thought finally fell asleep. As for Team Kakashi, they were getting ready to sleep as well. Naruto frustrated by all this says "We can't afford to waste time here sleeping we might lose them." Kakashi responds "We can't do anything now Naruto and if we face the enemy exhausted we would be at a disadvantage.

However, I did send my ninja hounds ahead to try and locate them. It'll be difficult without knowing their scent so there is no guarantee that they will find anyone." Sakura added "Kakashi-sensei is right Naruto, we can't just rush in there we need to plan." Naruto quietly said to himself "She's always sucking up to sensei, it's so annoying."

Sakura heard it and in an instant knocked Naruto out of his sleeping bag and into a tree." Naruto, in pain, thought to himself "Sakura hasn't changed a bit." The next morning at the front gate in Konoha, Shino and Hinata wait for Kurenai. It didn't take her long to arrive and standing next to her was Neji. Kurenai says " Good morning everyone, with Kiba still in the hospital I asked Neji if he would help us and he generously agreed."

Hinata was pleasantly surprised and smiled, Shino of course had no expression. "Alright!" said Kurenai "Let's head out we have a lot of ground to cover!" With that the team rushed out the gate. Back at the campsite, Team Kakashi were already awake when the ninja hounds returned. They reported that they didn't find the Akatsuki, however they did sense a dark chakra coming south from their location a chakra similar to that of the Kyuubi.

Kakashi realized what it must have been and the team left immediately. Sakura noticed the urgency in Kakashi's face and asked, "Kakashi-sensei what's wrong, do you think that dark charka belongs to an Akatsuki?" Kakashi answered, "No, the hounds said it was similar to the Kyuubi which could only mean it's jinchuuriki." Naruto went ahead and yelled "We need to go faster, Akatsuki is after him." "Slow down Naruto!" yelled Kakashi

"Stay with the group. We'll get there in plenty of time then we can plan our next move there." With that Team Kakashi rushed to the village where the mysterious jinchuuriki resides, hoping to get there before the Akatsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

As Team Kurenai rushes to catch up to Team Kakashi, Shino asks, "Team Kakashi is still missing some members, so who's covering for them? We need to know who we have to rely on." Kurenai answers, "They replaced Sasuke with a ninja named Sai. I know very little about him and Naruto has rejoined the group."

For a brief moment Hinata's heart stopped, but she remained quiet. "So Naruto has returned. It will be interesting to see how far he's come," said Neji. Kurena looked towards Hinata and said, "Hinata, stay focused, remember what our mission is, don't let your mind get clouded. A ninja requires a sharp mind." "Yes Kurenai-sensei." Farther away, Team Kakashi was nearing the source of the dark charka that the hounds spoke of.

Naruto speaks up "Look theres a village, maybe that's where this guy lives." Sai answers sarcastically "Brilliant observation, nice to know you have a brain after all." Naruto angrily yells back "Hey if you wanna fight I'm ready anytime!" Sakura knocks Naruto on the head "Enough Naruto we don't have time for this and we got to work together." Naruto trailed the group rubbing the lump on his head.

The team arrived and was surprised to find the village deserted. Sakura confused said "This is strange theres no sign of life anywhere and it seems this place has been abandoned for years." Sai adds "It seems that way, perhaps the Akatsuki have been here already." "I don't think so Sai, according to my hounds, that chakra in the air is still very strong, if their mission is to hunt down the jinchuuriki then I doubt they've been here yet," responded Kakashi.

"Well I say we find this guy, then we can protect him and ambush the Akatsuki," said Naruto. Kakashi answers, "Wait Naruto it's true we have to find him, but we don't know if this ninja is dangerous or not. We must take every possible precaution otherwise we die and the Akatsuki takes not only that jinchuuriki, but you as well." With that Team Kakashi caustiously made their way to the source of the dark chakra, making sure to avoid any traps that might have been left behind by the jinchuuriki.

When they arrived at the source what they found was a cave on a mountain side nearby the village. They snuck inside without making a sound; making their way through the cave and spotted from a distance a young man sitting by a fire. He was in rags and appeared very nervous. "Do you think that's him?" asked Naruto quietly. Sakura answered "It has to be, the chakra is coming from here."

Suddenly, the young man jumped up and yelled "WHO'S THERE!?" "How the hell did he know we were here," asked Naruto quietly and surprised. Sai answered "No doubt this is your fault." "COME OUT! PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" cried out the jinchuuriki in a desperate plea. Kakashi volunteered to go out alone while the rest of the team stayed hidden. "Alright calm down, I didn't come here to hurt you. I'm on a mission to find someone and was following a trail of chakra that seemed to be coming from this cave." The jinchuuriki answered nervously, "He doesn't believe you, he says there are more hidden. Bring them out or you'll die."

Kakashi seeing the deranged look in his eye signaled for the rest of the group to come out of hiding. Sakura quickly says "Our sensei is telling the truth, we didn't come here to fight you. We're searching for an evil group of ninjas called the Akatsuki, we found you by accident." The jinchuuriki ignored Sakura's explanation and nervously looked at Team Kakashi and when he set his eyes on Naruto the dark chakra disappeared and he immediately calmed down. He fell to his knees and was out of breath. "Are you okay?" Asked Naruto as he tried to help him up.

The jinchuuriki then said to him in a nervous tone, "So you are the king, thank you so much for coming." Naruto and the rest of the group were confused. Meanwhile back with Team Kurenai. Shino asks we've been going full speed for hours now and my bugs haven't spotted them, what about you two. Have your byakugans spotted any of them ahead?" "Unfortunately not.

They seem to be much further than we thought," answered Neji. Hinata was troubled and said, "I have a bad feeling about all of this. What if all of this was a trap to catch Naruto, we have to go faster." "We're going as fast we can already Hinata. There's nothing more we can do," said Kurenai. "Have faith in them, they can take care of themselves until we arrive."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto stared at the young man in confusion. "What do are you talking about, who's a king?" Asked Naruto. "You are. You are the chosen host." Answered the young ninja. Kakashi interrupted "I think it's best if you explain everything to us." The young man sat by the fire and asked the others to do so as well. "My name is Shin, and I am the last survivor of this village. We were weak.

We didn't have many strong ninjas, so we could not defend ourselves nor were we acknowledged in this country." "Our leader knew we were vulnerable to enemies and that rest of the countries would not protect us since we were so insignificant to them. So our leader decided we must strengthen ourselves." "Long ago a horrible beast known as the Shibi rampaged this whole country, it was in the shape of a giant Cobra, but from the middle of it's body sprouted four tails, but the strongest from each village came together and were able to seal it away.

Our Leader remembered this tale and with the strongest men from the village barely made it to the hiding place of the seal." "He lost all of his men that day and knew he was too old to take the Shibi into his body so he chose the child of his strongest ninja to bear the curse of the Shibi for the sake of the village." There was a moment of silence and Sakura said, "and that child was you, wasn't it?" "That's right, they forced me to take the Shibi and my mother couldn't stop them. Once they were done implanting that thing in me a power erupted inside me and I couldn't control it.

I lost consciousness after that and when I awoke the village was destroyed and I was alone." "Ever since then that demon has tortured me with its hunger for death, constantly telling me to hunt down more humans to kill. No one could come near me." Naruto interrupts, but if that's the case how come we were able to approach you and why did you call me King?" Shin answered, "Because you are the king's host. You have that which the Shibi fears most…. The Kyuubi, king of the bijuu."

"Please you must take me to someone who can remove this curse from me, I beg of you, when that curse was placed on me I died and went straight to Hell!" Kakashi says, "Unfortunately we don't know anyone with that kind of power, but there is a group of ninjas who wish to take that demon for their own desires." Shin asks "Do they wear black capes with red clouds, because if they do one with a mask came and tried to attack me, but the Shibi over powered him and he barely escaped." Kakashi was surprised and answered "Yes that's them, no doubt he'll be coming back with reinforcements and if they succeed in removing the Shibi it could mean disaster, so we need you to cooperate with us until we can defeat them."

"If that's the case then I'll surrender myself to them!" "The world has betrayed me and I'd rather die than go through another day with this curse!" Naruto yelled "Stop complaining! I've been through the same hell as you have, but I'd rather keep the curse then give in to anyone, to protect the people that finally acknowledged me!" Shin answers "I have no one to call a friend, so I have no attachment, my only comfort is knowing that someday I will die and be free." Suddenly a voice echoed in the cave "We'd be happy to make that wish a reality he he he."

The group looked and saw two figures wearing black capes with red clouds. One was wearing a mask with a hole where his right eye should be and the other had long blond hair. "The Akatsuki! We couldn't sense them coming at all!" yelled Sakura. "We were here the whole time listening. What a bonus, two jinchuurikis for the price of one." Said the blonde Akatsuki. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Diedara and the weirdo standing next to me is Tobi and we'll be taking you both with us."

Back with Team Kurenai, Hinata suddenly clenched her heart. "What's wrong Hinata?" asked Neji. Hinata answered I don't know, but I suddenly had this horrible feeling run through my whole body." "Something's happened!" with that Hinata went faster then ever, even faster than she thought she was capable of. "Hinata, stay with the group we'll catch up to them!" Yelled Kurenai. "I can't something's happening and if we don't hurry it'll be too late!" Kurenai noticed that it was no use in trying to convince Hinata to conserve her energy and had an uneasy feeling herself. "Alright then everyone we must go faster!"


End file.
